I'm Glad You're Here
by Emerald-Mask
Summary: Negi was here to see if what the twins said… was true. OneShot Asugi


This is my first Mahou Sensei Negima story… so if it isn't that great… don't hurt me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima or anything else!

Summary: Negi was here to see if what the twins said… was true. OneShot Asugi

Rating: K

Genre: Romance

Pairings: Negi/Asuna mention of Setsuna/Konoka

Friendship Pairings: None

A/N: Again, first Mahou Sensei Negima Fic!

**I'm Glad You're Here**

Negi looked up at the giant tree that stood before, he had decided to climb up the mountain instead of fly because it was still daylight, well, sunset to be exact. Almost the exact same time when he first saw the World Tree. He blushed slightly at that memory.

He shook that thought out of his head and looked back up to the tree. What a marvelous tree that was. And to think, it was there before Mahora Academy was… that would mean that it's a pretty old tree.

Negi sighed and walked more, after his rest, and started to climb the tree, just as the twins had taught him. He had to do what he came here to do and fast, before Asuna came home and yelled at him for being late. Negi laughed slightly as he climbed up on the branch. To him, it was quite scary when Asuna was mad, but he also found it amusing. For some odd reason, he liked it when she was scolding him; it reminded him at times that he was really a child, not an adult, nor a wizard, just a normal ten-year-old kid that makes mistakes, like any normal kid would.

But the problem was… he couldn't be that normal kid if he wanted to achieve his goal.

Negi sighed, looking at the sunset. There were such beautiful colors molded into one time of day, so many different colors. Wonderful colors, that all molded together into one.

Just like his students.

They might not always get along but, when it came time to helping each other out, they were always there for each other, and made sure that they were all happy.

And speaking of his students Negi remembered what he was doing here in the first place.

Negi was here to see if what the twins said… was true.

Recently, Negi had just discovered his true feelings for Asuna, that, he… well, even though he was a ten-year-old kid and she was 13 years old and was in eighth grade… he loved her.

He sighed again. Negi knew Asuna didn't love him back; he was just a little kid! Asuna said she hated little kids! So there was no way that she loved him! No possible way! She only thought of him as a snot nosed little twerp! But that didn't mean that he couldn't try to get her to love him with the World Tree, the twins told him that. And maybe, just maybe… it would work.

Negi took a big gulp of breath and said, "I love Asuna-san, and I want-no, no-I wish she would love me back too."

Almost perfect after twenty times on working on the speech in the bathroom mirror, he messed up!

He groaned, now, it defiantly won't work! He sighed, once again; leaning back he almost fell backwards but caught himself in time. He sighed thankfully looking back up at the sunset.

He smiled down at the tree. "Thank you, World Tree, though I don't think you will be able to grant my wish."

With that said, Negi traveled down the tree and to his room.

----------

Negi lazily opened the door to Konoka's, Asuna's, and his room. When he looked up at his room from shutting the door he found Asuna right in front of him, staring him straight in the face. His face turned red slightly before walking around her.

"So, um," Negi started trying to avoid the fact that she was mad at him, "where's Konoka-san?" (A/N: I think that's what he calls her by… I'm not sure right now… I'm trying to write this really fast so I have no time to cram in notes! (You know, the mangas…))

"She said that she was going out with Setsuna for a while…" Asuna started her face softening before looking Negi straight in the eyes again, still angry. "Negi! You're late!"

"I know Asuna-san… it's just… I had to take care of some important business!"

"And it was so important that you couldn't at least tell me you were going to be late?"

'_I didn't want you to find out, though…' _Negi thought.

"Well?" Asuna said, impatient.

"It's just I forgot… that's all!"

"I swear, you might be my home-room teacher but you're so childish!" Asuna said before getting into bed and laying down. She stared up at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Going to bed already, Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Yea… early delivery tomorrow."

"Oh, well, then, good-night Asuna-san," Negi said as he was about to go into the bathroom when Asuna's voice stopped him.

"You know… Negi… even though you're… still a kid… I'm glad you're here. And I'm glad I have you as my homeroom teacher… I mean, you might not be the greatest teacher in the world… but… I'm… glad… that… that…. you spend the time to… help me too…" And with that, Asuna fell asleep.

"I'm glad I'm here too Asuna-san…" Negi then walked over to Asuna's bed and stood on the desk finally reaching up to her forehead and giving it a light kiss. _'Maybe… maybe… that tree did help after all.'_

**End**

Tell me how it was!

NO FLAMES!

-Emerald-Mask


End file.
